Black Prince
by reenepott
Summary: Ketika kau terkurung bersamanya dan tak bisa lepas darinya selamanya... (Myungsoo-OC)


**Black Prince**

By ReeneReenePott

Kim Myungsoo, Jang Shinri (OC), Jung Jinwoon

Romance, Fluff, Fantasy | Longshoot (7.544 words) | PG 16

 _This fiction is mine although it's not perfect. Please don't try to copycat or claim this as yours._

 _I'll never let you go, cause you're mine, my only precious mine._

Sekelebat gaun hitam panjang dan rambut panjang gelombang berwarna tembaga itu terlihat dari antara himpitan pepohonan yang tersusun rapat. Beberapa kali sosok itu terus melongok ke belakang sambil berlari, kulit putihnya sudah nampak berpeluh, ditambah dengan kilatan baja dan rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Ia amat tidak ingin berhenti—sangat tidak ingin, kalau ia berhenti berarti habislah riwayatnya.

Tapi sayangnya, SAYANGNYA sosok yang ternyata seorang gadis perawan itu juga seorang manusia. Ia bukan manusia super yang tak kenal rasa lelah atau sakit, ia bukan penyihir yang bisa menghilang kapan saja. Ia hanya seorang manusia. Hanya manusia yang keadaannya seperti seonggok daging dengan nyawa di dalamnya. Hanya itu. Dia tak ada harganya, ataupun artinya. Tapi ia harus menghilang, kalau tidak, dia akan mengurungnya bersama dengan para kobra dan kalajengking. Dia? Ya, dia, dia yang saat ini sedang mengejar gadis itu.

Sakit. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir remuk. Gaun hitam yang digunakannya penuh dengan renda—oh, itu terbuat dari renda yang bertumpuk! Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia sangat kerepotan. Gaun yang harus ia seret sepanjang waktu, belum lagi berat baja yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya. Oksigen sudah menipis di paru-paru gadis itu, dan kakinya juga sudah lemas. Gadis itu hanya berharap di depannya ada sebuah jurang besar jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot bunuh diri.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Ujung gaun hitamnya yang berupa renda itu tersangkut di ranting semak, ditambah dengan kakinya yang terantuk batu. "AKH~" Tubuhnya melayang ke depan, jatuh terpat di hamparan rumput kering yang terasa panas tersengat matahari. Ia ingin berdiri—ia akan menyobek paksa gaunnya—tapi sebuah tangan mencengkeran lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak bisa melarikan diri dariku, Jang Shinri-ku yang manis,"

Oh tidak. Jang Shinri—gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Kalau harus mati, ia ingin mati secara langsung bukan mati perlahan-lahan. Tolong. Ia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga pria yang mencengkeramnya berpuluh kali lebih kuat darinya. "Le-lepas... tolong," rintih Shinri, ia sudah terisak. Tapi pria bertubuh tegap dengan jubah hitam itu malah membawa Shinri ke dalam dekapannya, lalu membopong Shinri dengan mudahnya.

"Kau lupa dengan kata-kataku? Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau milikku,"

Myungsoo—pria berjubah hitam itu memandang Shinri yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang kamarnya dengan tatapan memuja. Jemari panjang dan dingin pria itu menelusuri pipi Shinri dengan lembut, seakan takut menyakiti gadis itu. Dalam hati Myungsoo, ia ingin sekali mendapatkan gadis ini. Cara apapun akan ia lakukan, asal gadis ini akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Meski ia harus menyulik paksa Shinri dari kastilnya sendiri. Meski perbuatannya merupakan akhir dari sebuah perang.

Jang Shinri—keberadaan gadis itu ditentang di kastilnya. Ayah Myungsoo selaku penguasa kastil hitam di sebelah barat, terlibat cekcok dan meletuslah perang dengan penguasa kastil putih di timur. Jang Shinri-lah putri penguasa timur itu. Shinri ia culik dan ia sekap di kastilnya, yang justru mengundang pertentangan. Sang pangeran—Kim Myungsoo yang selalu digilai perempuan memilih seorang gadis dari musuh di seberang. Tapi setelah ayah Myungsoo tewas dalam peperangan, kekuasaan penuh jatuh kepadanya. Myungsoo bebas menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ngg..." Myungsoo menghentikan pergerakan jarinya dan menegakkan punggungnya. Kedua mata Shinri perlahan terbuka, ia meraba keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing lalu mencoba duduk. Myungsoo masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Shinri agak terkejut ketika rantai dan borgol berat itu sudah terlepas dari tangan maupun kakinya. Pandangannya mengedar dan matanya langsung menancap pada sosok Myungsoo.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, kau tak akan bisa pergi dari sini? Sekali kau masuk, kau tak akan bisa keluar. Aku akan mengejarmu kemanapun, walaupun sampai ke ujung dunia," ujar Myungsoo dingin sambil menatap Shinri lurus. Shinri terdiam, tenggorokannya kering.

"Lalu? Sekarang kau mau apa? Menjebloskanku ke penjara bawah tanah sebelum dicambuk? Atau memasukkanku ke kandang singa?" Shinri mencibir dengan seringaian pasrah. "Kalau ingin membunuhku, kenapa tak langsung mendorongku dari tepi jurang, kalau tidak ingin mengotori belatimu dengan darahku?"

Myungsoo hanya menatapnya. "Bersyukurlah aku sudah melepas borgolmu," ujarnya sambil berlalu. Shinri menatap punggung Myungsoo dari belakang hingga menghilang di balik pintu, air mata sudah meleleh di kedua belah pipinya.

Shinri terisak makin kencang, entah sudah berapa lamanya ia terkurung di kastil gelap itu. Ia merindukan ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya yang berada jauh di timur. Dan kalaupun harapan untuk melihat keluarganya sudah pupus, toh ia bisa melepaskan diri dan hidup baik meski ia harus menanam gandum di ladang atau berternak sapi. Tujuan hidupnya bukan untuk terkurung di kastil gelap dan dingin ini selamanya. Ia meredakan isakannya ketika terdengar pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Myungsoo datang dengan senampan makanan di tangannya, yang membuat Shinri tertegun.

"Makanlah," ujar Myungsoo datar sambil meletakkan nampan itu di samping Shinri. Bola mata gadis itu perlahan tergerak menatap Myungsoo.

"Ini kamar siapa?" akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan konyol—jujur saja Shinri bingung kenapa dia ada di kamar kastil yang besar dan terbilang mewah, padahal ia tak lebih dari seorang tahanan.

"Kamarku. Kenapa?" jawab Myungsoo singkat. Shinri tertunduk ketika Myungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih," perlahan tangan Shinri tergerak mengambil piala berisi air dan meminumnya. Ia mulai makan dengan perlahan, ingin merasakan rasa makanan setelah... 5 hari terakhir?

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan?" tanya Myungsoo tiba-tiba. Shinri tersentak, lalu menoleh menatap Myungsoo.

"Tidak tahu," Shinri agak kaget ketika Myungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi wajahnya lurus ke depan, dan Shinri berusaha mengabaikan pria itu dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, ia berusaha bangkit dan meletakkan nampan itu ke meja terdekat.

PRANG!

Shinri tersungkur dan bunyi nampan serta piala yang berdentang membuat Myungsoo kaget seketika. Kedua pergelangan kaki Shinri memar sehingga ia kesusahan untuk berjalan, yang baru disadari Myungsoo. Pria itu menghela napas, meletakkan nampan dan piala ke tempat yang seharusnya dan menggendong Shinri kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinri serak. Myungsoo yang baru saja meletakkan tubuh Shinri di atas tempat tidur menoleh menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Shinri kebingungan. Myungsoo yang seperti ini... aneh. Shinri makin bingung ketika Myungsoo menyeringai. O-oh, Shinri terpukau. Ya, sejak pertama melihat pria itu ia memang terpukau. Mata Shinri tak bisa lepas dari Myungsoo, yang kini mengacak rambutnya.

"Istirahatlah,"

Degh!

Shinri memejamkan matanya, matanya memanas lagi ketika dirasakannya sosok Myungsoo sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak, ia tak boleh begini. Dari dulu Shinri sudah sadar siapa dirinya, namun ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sejak pertama memandang Myungsoo. Ia tak boleh membiarkan itu berkembang. Tidak boleh. Ditambah dengan apa yang diterimanya selama disekap di kastil suram itu. Seribu kali Shinri berpikir dan ditanya, ia harus selalu menjawab tidak.

Keesokan paginya Shinri terbangun ketika suara kicau burung terdengar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia tak akan melakukan apa-apa hari ini, tentu saja. Ia dikurung. Tak ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi—seandainya ia bisa tertidur selamanya dan tidak merasakan apa-apa—tapi ada yang janggal ketika ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan rambut yang lembut, dan matanya melotot menyadari siapa itu.

"Sudah bangun?" Myungsoo bertanya tanpa menatap Shinri. Pria itu masih memeluk pinggang Shinri dan membenamkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Shinri.

"K-kau..."

"Terkejut melihatku? Ini kamarku sendiri," tukas Myungsoo tenang. Hidungnya menelusuri kulit leher Shinri dengan sayang, tapi Shinri hanya membeku. Gadis itu sudah tidak memerdulikan jantungnya yang bagai genderang perang sekarang.

"K-kenapa kau..."

"Aku tidak sadar tubuhmu wangi sekali. Aku tidak pernah memelukmu sebelumnya," Shinri terperangah menatap wajah Myungsoo dengan mata tertutup. Tuhan, entah berapa kali ia hanya mengagumi dalam hati ketampanan pria ini?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?" tanya Shinri pelan. "Apa kau akan menjadikanku budak?"

Myungsoo membuka matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinri. "Kenapa pikiranmu selalu sepicik itu padaku?" Shinri tak berani memandang mata yang menatap lurus padanya itu, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berpikiran apalagi tentangmu," Myungsoo menyeringai ketika melihat Shinri menjadi salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi ia menelusur leher Shinri, tapi bukan dengan hidungnya melainkan dengan bibirnya. Shinri membelalak ketika bibir yang lembab dan panas itu menyentuh kulitnya, dan sekarang sudah mencapai bibirnya.

Bibir yang panas itu bergerak, membuat Shinri seakan dihisap kedalamnya. Shinri tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Myungsoo melakukan apapun padanya selama itu tidak menyakitinya. Telapak tangan Myungsoo yang besar merengkuh tengkuk Shinri, seakan mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Shinri melepaskan tautan bibir itu tiba-tiba. Shinri memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti instingnya untuk membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Myungsoo langsung menyusup ke dalam, membelai rongga mulutnya dengan tempo yang lambat, tegas, dan menggoda. Kedua indra pengecap mereka saling membelit, dan Shinri masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Tanpa ia sadari jemarinya sudah terangkat untuk membelai garis rahang Myungsoo. Inilah pertama kalinya gadis itu menyentuh pria yang selama ini membuatnya takut.

Myungsoo merasa bahwa Shinri tiba-tiba terdiam, tak lagi mengikuti permainan lidahnya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mencium lagi bibir gadis itu, lebih agresif dari yang pertama. Shinri tidak berusaha untuk melawan atau menghentikannya. Myungsoo menjauhkan dirinya saat Shinri mulai mengambil napas dengan panjang. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang basah, lalu tersenyum menatap Shinri. "Terimakasih," Myungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jubah hitam dengan sulaman benang emasnya lalu berlalu keluar.

Dan Shinri masih termangu di atas tempat tidur. Kenapa sesaat tadi... ia merasa sangat bahagia? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya, panas dari bibir Myungsoo masih terasa. Membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Sesaat tadi ia merasa ingin disentuh oleh lelaki itu.

Shinri rasa ia mulai gila.

Shinri ingin kembali tidur, namun suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Ia segera terbangun ketika dua orang pelayan wanita mendatanginya sambil membawa handuk dan sebuah gaun baru. Shinri menatap kedua pelayan itu bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Yang Mulia ingin agar kau membersihkan diri. Ia sudah menyiapkan gaun baru untukmu," Shinri terdiam. Ia menatap kedua pelayan itu sesaat dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Baiklah,"

Shinri sudah merasa lebih baik setelah membersihkan diri dan memakan beberapa potong roti yang diberikan padanya. Myungsoo sudah memberitahunya untuk segera sarapan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil. Menjelajahi setiap lorong dan ruangan yang ada sehingga ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang ia mau tanpa merepotkan orang. Ia sudah terbiasa makan beberapa hari sekali, dan agak aneh rasanya sarapan pagi bersama dengan Myungsoo. Ia masih merasa cukup kenyang, dan berjalan membuatnya lebih baik. Meski kedua kakinya masih memar, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menapakkan kaki di atas lantai. Biarlah ia berjalan dengan amat pelan, toh tidak ada hal yang membuatnya melakukan sesuatu di sini.

"Kau mau kabur lagi?" suara Myungsoo terdengar dari belakangnya. Shinri membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan lalu menatap Myungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku bisa kabur dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku sedang memberikan terapi untuk diriku sendiri agar aku bisa berjalan! Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang repot," tukas Shinri lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Putri Son sudah datang," seorang pengawal datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberi laporan kepada Myungsoo. Shinri ikut menoleh. Dilihatnya Myungsoo mendesah keras dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Myungsoo-ya!" sebuah ssuara cempreng membahana, membuat Myungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. Shinri hanya diam ketika melihat sesosok semampai berlari kecil dan sedikit mengangkat gaun yang dipakainya ke arah Myungsoo. "Ah, aku rindu sekali padamu!"

Myungsoo hanya diam ketika Tuan Putri Son—Son Naeun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Shinri berkali-kali menatap wajah kedua orang di hadapannya itu, heran melihat ekspresi Myungsoo yang dingin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naeun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Myungsoo dan tersenyum. "Bukankah sebentar lagi pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan? Aku kan ingin berada di dekatmu..." lagi-lagi Naeun memeluk Myungsoo, membuat Shinri merenyit heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia merasa tidak enak?

"Kau hanya menuruti kata ayahku?" tanya Myungsoo lagi, dingin. "Dia sudah tiada,"

Naeun tersenyum cerah lagi. "Karena itu, aku tahu kau pasti kesepian. Aku akan menemanimu, kau hanya sendirian kan di kastil yang besar ini," Naeun menggelayuti lengan Myungsoo, membuat Shinri memalingkan wajahnya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah lagi.

Myungsoo menoleh ketika sosok Shinri dirasakannya menjauh. Ia hanya memandang punggung Shinri dan kepala gadis itu yang menunduk.

Seminggu berlalu, tanpa diminta Shinri bertanya kepada para pelayan apakah masih ada satu kamar kosong untuk tamu atau kamar yang tidak ditempati dan bisa ia pakai untuk beristirahat. Ia tak mungkin terus-terusan berdiam di kamar Myungsoo kan, apalagi calon tunangannya datang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Shinri. Ia tetap tidak mau sarapan bersama Myungsoo meski pria itu sudah meminta langsung padanya. Shinri lebih senang makan di dapur bersama beberapa pelayan yang sedang bebas tugas, menjadikannya dekat dengan orang-orang dalam kastil itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Shinri ketika seorang pelayan paruh baya masuk ke dapur dengan wajah ditekuk. Shinri sedang merajut untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, ia meminta beberapa gulung benang wol yang katanya sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Tuan Putri itu berulah lagi," jawab pelayan itu jengah. "Kenapa sih sangat repot setiap ingin mandi, yang minta susu kambing, yang minta kelopak mawar, yang minta minyak aroma terapi, dia daerah barat seperti ini sangat sulit menemukan yang macam-macam seperti itu,"

Shinri tersenyum kecil. "Dia kan ingin tampak cantik di depan Tuan Myungsoo," Shinri jadi bingung sendiri memanggil Myungsoo dengan 'Tuan', tapi akan lebih menggelikan kalau dia memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia'. "Putri itu sudah selesaikah mandinya, jadi kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja, aku meminta beberapa pelayan menggantikanku. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, rajutanmu bagus," Shinri tersenyum senang ketika pelayan itu berkata sambil tersenyum dan hendak berlalu.

"Terima kasih,"

Shinri ingin melanjutkan rajutannya lagi yang hampir selesai, ia ingin membuat syal dan berencana membuat sebuah cardigan yang mirip jaket yang bisa ia gunakan saat musim dingin nanti. Baru ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jarum dan benang di tangannya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Nona Shinri ternyata di sini. Yang Mulia sedang mencari Nona," Shinri menatap seorang mengawal itu bingung. Untuk apa Myungsoo memanggilnya? Apa ia akan segera dibebaskan? Apa ia akan dipulangkan ke kastilnya?

"Memang ada apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi Yang Mulia menunggu anda di perpustakaan," Shinri mengangguk dan pengawal itu pergi. Terpaksa ia menyimpan rajutannya ke sebuah kotak lalu bergegas menemui Myungsoo. Ia menelusuri koridor dengan perlahan, kakinya mulai sehat setelah beberapa kali diberi minyak dan dipijat oleh seorang pelayan. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan berpintu besar yang ia ketahui sebagai perpustakaan, dan melangkah pelan mendekati Myungsoo.

Shinri ingin berdeham untuk memanggil Myungsoo, tapi pria itu telah beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shinri yang terdiam. "Ada apa?"

Shinri menahan napas ketika Myungsoo semakin mendekatinya, dan membelalakkan matanya ketika tangan Myungsoo perlahan menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. "Sulit tidur tanpamu di sampingku. Sulit bicara denganmu semenjak gadis itu datang,"

Shinri menyadari jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu. "Yang terpenting aku tidak mencoba kabur, aku menurutimu, kan?" Myungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shinri. "Kapan pertunanganmu? Apa maksudmu menahanku di sini? Kau akan memiliki pendamping hidupmu, kan, aku tidak diperlukan lagi di sini,"

Perlahan Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinri. Ia hanya terdiam, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shinri balas menatapnya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia memalingkan wajah. Tak sanggup emnatap mata elang yang menatapnya lurus—itu membuatnya takkan bisa berdiri dengan baik.

Brak!

Baik Shinri maupun Myungsoo menoleh ketika pintu perpustakaan dibuka dengan tiba-tiba. "Myungsoo!" Shinri memutar kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dan mundur beberapa langkah menyadari suara nyaring itu. Naeun mendekati Myungsoo dengan semangat, lalu merenyit ketika melihat Shinri di dekat pria itu. "Siapa dia?"

Shinri yang semula menunduk kini mendongak menatap Naeun. "Ada apa ke sini?" Myungsoo menghiraukan pertanyaan Naeun dan malah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja ingin mengajakmu minum teh di taman. Dia siapa?" Naeun menunjuk Shinri dengan dagunya. "Kepala pelayan? Atau pelayan baru?"

"Dia tamuku," jawab Myungsoo datar. Shinri meringis dalam hati. Tamu. Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi dia akan dikembalikan, kan? Naeun mengangguk mengerti lalu bergelayut di lengan Myungsoo.

"Oh, begitu. Kau bisa datang ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Myungsoo tiga minggu lagi. Ayo," Naeun berkata sebentar pada Shinri lalu menarik Myungsoo keluar. Shinri hanya mematung. Ke pesta? Ia harus pakai apa ke pesta?

Shinri menoleh ke pintu perpustakaan yang telah tertutup. Ia merenyit lalu menunduk. Kenapa ia merasa sesak? Kenapa ia merasa... tidak rela?

Shinri melangkah gontai keluar dari kamarnya—dia ingin ke dapur demi menepati janjinya kepada kepala koki untuk menyicipi menu utama yang katanya akan menjadi hidangan di pesta pertunangan Myungsoo dan Naeun nanti. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati karena bekas memarnya belum sepenuhnya hilang, ditambah beberapa kejadian belakangan ini—Shinri mencoba untuk berkebun, memandikan kuda, dan mengumpulkan telur ayam—membuat kakinya beberapa kali harus terluka. Shinri melewati ruang kerja Myungsoo dan menyadari kalau pintunya terbuka setengah.

"Myungsoo! Kau tidak bisa memulangkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ingat, ayahmu sudah tiada, begitupula dengan ibumu!" Shinri menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Naeun terdengar melengking dari dalam ruangan. Ia menepikan dirinya dan bersandar di tembok samping pintu.

"Karena aku masih dalam berduka, aku tidak akan menggelar pesta di kastil ini. Kami masih berkabung Tuan Putri Son, lagipula ayahku belum benar-benar menyetujui pendapat bahwa kita sebaiknya dijodohkan, dan sekarang beliau telah pergi dan akupun tak bisa menerimamu," jelas Myungsoo panjang lebar dengan tegas. Shinri mengangkat alisnya ketika dirasakannya itulah kalimat terpanjang dari seorang Myungsoo yang pernah ia dengar.

"Myungsoo, pikirkanlah lagi! Aku putri yang berharga, banyak pangeran yang berniat memperistriku. Harusnya kau bangga dan menerimaku sukarela karena aku menaruh hati padamu!" teriak Naeun. "Pertunangan kita diundur, aku akan memberikan opsi itu,"

Shinri lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak. Kalau ia tetap disekap di kastil ini sementara Myungsoo akan menikahi Naeun sebentar lagi... bukankah ia sama saja dijadikan budak? Kenapa ia tidak dipulangkan ke negeri asalnya? Ia tak dibutuhkan di sini. Tapi Shinri mendengar lagi suara Myungsoo. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang Putri Son, dan aku tak berniat menggantikannya sekalipun ia adalah seorang rakyat jelata,"

DEGH!

Shinir membelalak. Rakyat jelata? Siapa lagi perempuan yang ada di sekitar Myungsoo ini? "Tidak mungkin Myungsoo! Atau kau tertarik pada tamumu waktu itu? Dia belum meninggalkan kastil ini, kan? Apa kau sengaja menahannya? Aku tahu dia siapa, Myungsoo. Dia dari penguasa timur, kan?! Sayang aku tak tahu mendetil tentangnya. Aku akan membuatnya meninggalkan kastil ini secepat mungkin!"

"Tuan Putri, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untukmu. Apa kau tak malu memaksakan kemauanmu sekeras itu walaupun mustahil?" tanya Myungsoo dingin. Shinri mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan masih mengatur napasnya yang tercekat. Gadis itu harus pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya, ia tak ingin terkena masalah bila salah seorang dari mereka keluar ruangan dan mendapatinya tengah menguping pembicaraan berbahaya itu. Shinri mengangkat gaunnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Nona, untung sekali kau datang. Kami hampir kewalahan mengurus ini," seorang pelayan langsung menyambut Shinri bahkan sebelum Shinri dapat memfokuskan pikirannya ke area itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah puluhan gulung kain ini," pelayan itu menunjuk. "Tuan Putri Son yang membelinya dan sekarang ia membuangnya sia-sia. Harus kami apakan menurut Nona? Kain-kain ini sangat langka ditemukan," Shinri mengerutkan keningnya.

"Putri membuat gaun, kan? Butuh kain sebanyak ini?" tanya Shinri mulai mengerti tentang gulungan kain yang bertumpuk di sudut ruangan.

"Dia hanya mengambil beberapa warna dan sisanya ia suruh digeletakkan di sini," pelayan itu mendesah, "Dan ia bilang kami bisa membuangnya,"

"Benarkah? Betapa borosnya ia," gumam Shinri.

"Nona akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, mungkin," gumam Shinri tak menentu. "Kalau Putri Son mengijinkan, mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan kain-kain ini. Sayang bila dibuang," sekarang Shinri tidak tahu apakah ia lancang atau tidak. Bisa mati dia kalau tindakannya ini salah.

"Aku juga ingin mengambil segulung untuk membuatkan putriku sebuah gaun. Tapi apakah itu lancang?" gumam pelayan itu. Shinri nyengir.

"Ya. Aneh ya jika meminta kain-kain ini? Sungguh sayang bila dibuang," gumam Shinri lagi. Ia mulai mengamati kain-kain itu, mengira-ngira kain mana dan mana yang bisa cocok untuk dibuat pakaian.

Shinri berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia berpapasan dengan Naeun. Shinri memelankan langkahnya dan sedikit menunduk ketika Naeun nampak semakin angkuh berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa bila ia bertanya pada Naeun sekarang, apalagi wajah putri itu nampak agak tidak bersahabat ketika melihatnya. Shinri memejamkan matanya sembari berpikir keras, dan tanpa terasa ia dan Naeun sudah saling melewati. Shinri ingin menghembuskan napas tapi setengahnya tertahan begitu mendengar suara Naeun.

"Kau," Shinri terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena Naeun memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Naeun.

"Aku?" tanya Shinri bingung dan Naeun tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Myungsoo-ku?" tanya Naeun tiba-tiba. Shinri melebarkan matanya. "Myungsoo tak pernah membiarkan seorang tamu wanita tinggal di sini sendirian, dan sebelum aku datang kau sudah ada. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Shinri membeku. "A-aku bukan siapa-siapanya.A-aku hanya terpaksa tinggal di sini karena kebaikan hatinya," karang Shinri yang entah akan dipercaya atau tidak.

"Kau dari kastil putih di timur, kan? Yang sedang perang dengan barat?" tanya Naeun lagi. Jantung Shinri mulai berdegup tak karuan.

"Y-ya,"

"Ya sudahlah. Toh juga aku akan tetap bersama Myungsoo," Naeun menghardikkan bahu dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan kali ini Shinri yang menahannya.

"Tuan putri..." panggil Shinri ragu. Naeun berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Kain-kain yang anda beli... bisakah saya menggunakannya sedikit? Sangat banyak sisanya dan diletakkan begitu saja," tanya Shinri hati-hati. Naeun menatap Shinri dari atas sampai bawah.

"Gunakan saja semaumu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya," setelah berkata demikian Naeun berbalik dan benar-benar pergi. Shinri tersenyum tipis dan ia juga kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Malam berikutnya Shinri tak bisa tidur. Ia ingin pulang, rasanya tak tahan ketika setiap hari melihat Myungsoo dan Naeun bersama. Ia juga bingung kenapa bisa merasakan hal seperti itu, tapi yang jelas ia tak suka dan berlama-lama di kastil itu bisa membuatnya lumutan. Kastil itu bukan rumahnya dan ia seperti tahanan rumah di kastil itu. Myungsoo jarang bicara dengannya, hanya membiarkannya berkeliaran ke seisi kastil dan seringkali menangkap Myungsoo dan Naeun sedang berduaan. Ia ingin pulang segera dan melupakan Myungsoo.

Shinri terduduk di ranjangnya, meraih sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, pena bulu dan sebotol tinta. Jemarinya yang agak kaku karena sudah lama tidak menulis mulai menggoreskan tulisan miring yang rapi di atas kertas itu. Ia ingin mengirim pesan untuk kakak perempuannya, Jinri dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menulis kalau ia ingin pulang tapi terasa mustahil meski ia tak dikurung. Setelah selesai ia melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah amplop sebelum menstempelnya. Sejenak Shinri berpikir apakah mustahil mengirim surat di malam hari. Ia rasa ia bisa mengendap ke kandang burung hantu dan melepas seekor untuk mengantar suratnya.

Dengan gaun tidur dan sepucuk surat yang tersimpan di jubah malamnya, Shinri mengendap keluar dari kamar menuju ke belakang. Ia tak perlu membawa obor atau lilin karena sepanjang malam lorong-lorong dan ruangan di kastil selalu di terangi dengan beberapa gelas lilin atau bara api. Baru saja ia hendak menjejakkan kakinya keruang inti terakhir di kastil itu, ia merasa seseorang mencekal lengannya sangat kuat. Shinri terkejut bukan main dan mulutnya spontan akan berteriak, tapi suara itu tertahan ketika seseorang itu membekap mulutnya. Punggung Shinri masuk ke dalam sebuah dekapan, dan secepat kilat ia sudah tak berdiri lagi di ruang itu.

"Kau mau apa, hm?" bulu kuduk Shinri meremang ketika suara berat itu terdengar tepat di telinganya, apalagi hembusan napas kuat juga terasa sampai ke bahunya. "Mengirim surat kekeluargamu? Ini sudah larut malam, Jang Shinri,"

Shinri merasa ia sudah bisa bernapas lagi karena bekapan itu sudah lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi seketika ia melotot karena poisisinya bukan lagi berdiri, namun berbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk dan pria berjubah hitam itu tengah menindihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Myungsoo. Jantung Shinri bertalu-talu lagi ketika pria itu menatapnya seakan ingin menelanjanginya sekarang juga. "Ke-kenapa...?"

Myungsoo menyeringai melihat tampang bingung Shinri. "Kau pikir aku takkan tahu kalau kau berniat meminjam seekor burung hantuku tanpa izinku? Meski aku takkan marah kalau kau melakukannya, tapi tetap saja, kau terlalu nekat, Jang Shinri," desis Myungsoo tepat di depan wajah Shinri yang membeku.

"Bu-burung hantu itu dapat digunakan sesukanya, kan? Para pelayan yang memberitahuku," Shinri membela diri dengan takut. Shinir membelalak ketika jemari Myungsoo menyelinap masuk ke dalam jubahnya, mengambil suratnya dengan gampang.

"Aku yang akan mengirim ini,"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Myungsoo menghiraukan Shinri yang kebingungan dan beranjak menyimpan surat itu. "KIM MYUNGSOO!"

"Ya?" Myungsoo menoleh ketika ia sedang menanggalkan jubah hitammnya, menampakkan tubuh sempurnanya yang dibalut kemeja hitam. Shinri menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka, enggan menatap Myungsoo.

"Berhenti berbuat semena-mena atas diriku! Aku bukan boneka," ujar Shinri lemah. "Aku ingin pulang," suara Shinri tiba-tiba tercekat ketika matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Kenapa berhadapan dengan pria ini membuat emosinya bergejolak seketika, sih?

Myungsoo mematung. Dengan satu kedipan mata, pria itu sudah ada di depan Shinri, tubuhnya mengurung tubuh Shinri di atas ranjang. Shinri menyadari hal itu tapi ia membuang muka. "Maaf," ucap Myungsoo pelan. Seketika itu juga Myungsoo menyetuhkan jemarinya di dagu Shinri dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Air mata Shinri jatuh seketika, meski Shinri tidak menolak ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Tubuhnya terangkat hingga ke posisi duduk, wajahnya mendongak seakan pasrah terhadap perlakuan Myungsoo atas dirinya. Dalam hati Shinri mengumpat, kenapa ia bisa selemah itu? Myungsoo bisa merenggutnya kapan saja, bahkan saat ini.

"Hh..." Shinri memejamkan matanya dan mengerang kecil ketika bibir lembab itu turun ke dagunya, perlahan menuju lehernya. Shinri menyadari kalau tali jubah malam yang melingkar di lehernya sudah terlepas, dan Myungsoo melancarkan aksinya mencium tulang selangka gadis itu yang nampak sangat menonjol. Tangan Shinri mencengkeram pundak Myungsoo kencang ketika lidah Myungsoo menyentuh kulit di sekitar tulang selangkanya. Shinri juga merasakan kalau beberapa gigi Myungso ikut menyentuh kulitnya. Tiba-tiba ia membelalak dan memekik, kulitnya serasa terobek dari dalam.

"AAKH!"

Myungsoo tahu, dia berhasil. Ia berhasil mengukir Black Tatoo di tubuh Shinri, tanda kepemilikkannya atas gadis bernama Jang Shinri. Jemarinya merengkuh tengkuk Shinri ketika dirasakannya tubuh gadis itu menegang, yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mengoyak kulit lehernya itu. Myungsoo menghembuskan napasnya di lekukan leher Shinri, lalu mencium bibirnya sekali ketika ketika Shinri sudah mulai tenang. Shinri langsung jatuh ke dalam mimpi setelah sakitnya mereda, efek dari Black Tatoo.

Shinri bangung ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintunya. Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan senampan sarapan, membuat Shinri merenyit heran karena biasanya ia yang beranjak ke dapur untuk sarapan. "Kenapa membawa sarapanku ke sini?" tanya Shinri bingung.

"Yang Mulia yang memintanya, Nona," Shinri hanya memandang pelayan itu tetap dengan ekspresi bingungnya. "Sebaiknya Nona cepat sarapan, sedari tadi Yang Mulia menanyakan keadaan Nona,"

Shinri mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi bahkan setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Tunggu dulu, Shinri merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Bukankah semalam Myungsoo membawanya ke kamar pria itu? Kenapa sekarang ia berada di kamarnya sendiri? Jubah malamnya pun tersampir manis di kursi di depan meja rias. Shinri mendesah dan ia beranjak mengambil ikat rambut, mengikatnya di depan kaca rias tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti seketika ketika melihat sesuatu yang membekas di pangkal lehernya. Sebuah tato, berbentuk mawar yang tangkainya dililiti oleh seekor ular. Jemari Shinri menyentuh tato itu, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Karena ia merasa tak pernah membuat tato, dan tak akan pernah membuatnya.

Shinri kembali ke ranjangnya, hendak menyantap sarapan yang disediakan padanya, semangkuk sup krim mengepul dengan mentega yang meleleh di atasnya, roti tawar yang baru dipanggang, baccon dan telur. Baru saja ia meminum air putihnya, tiba-tiba Shinri teringat sesuatu. Ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tak berilmu pengetahuan, ia jelas mengenal bentuk tato yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Seingatnya, bentuk seperti itu dapat diukir oleh Black Prince atau pangeran yang tinggal di kastil hitam sebagai tanda kepemilikan mereka atas sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi mereka masing-masing. Shinri menutup mulutnya, terkejut ketika ia mengingat kalau Myungsoo menyentuhkan taringnya di pangkal lehernya. Shinri merasa pusing sejenak mengetahui fakta yang bisa ia kira-kira itu.

"Pemikiranmu tidak salah, Jang Shinri," Shinri melonjak kaget ketika Myungsoo sudah ada di ruangannya, memakai atribut nya sebagai seorang pangeran dan seperti biasa—hitam. Betapa bodohnya Shinir tidak menyadari itu dari awal. Dia memang tahu kalau Myungsoo serba hitam dan seorang pangeran, tapi tak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau pria itu seorang Black Prince! "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu bersiaplah kuajak keluar,"

Shinri mematung mendengar Myungsoo. "K-kau..."

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, atau kau yang akan jadi sarapanku?!" sentak Myungsoo, membuat Shinri buru-buru sadar dan menyantap sarapannya. Ia terus melirik Myungsoo hingga ia melihat pria itu menutup pintu kamar yang ditinggalinya dari luar.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan gaun sehari-hari, Shinri keluar dari kamarnya dan celingak-celinguk mencari Myungsoo yang katanya sedang menunggunya. Kira-kira kemana pria itu akan membawanya? Shinri tak banyak berharap, tapi setidaknya bolehkan ia berharap ia diperbolehkan berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama?

Tapi Myungsoo membawanya ke kandang kuda. Shinri makin bingung lagi. Pria ini ingin mengangkat pengurus kuda baru? "Pilih kuda mana yang akan kau naiki," ujarnya dingin. Shinri merenyit, bingung.

"Memang kenapa? Aku harus naik kuda? Kemana?"

"Cepatlah memilih, kita kehabisan waktu untuk hari ini. Kenapa wanita sangat susah diajak bekerja sama sih," gumamnya lagi yang membuat Shinri membungkam mulutnya. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh rambut seekor kuda yang keemasan, dengan tubuh yang cokelat mengilat. Shinri memilihnya karena—yah, ia pernah mengendarainya dan ia rasa kudanya cukup stabil bila ia naiki. "Pasang pelananya, kita akan keluar,"

"Y-ya?" Shinri terkejut ketika petugas pengurus kuda datang dan memasang sbeuah pelana ke punggung kuda cokelat pilihan Shinri. Ia tambah terkejut lagi ketika Myungsoo sudah naik ke kudanya—hitam mengilat. Tubuh kuda itu hitam, rambutnya hitam, dan bola matanya pun lebih hitam dari kulitnya.

"Atau kau mau menunggang bersamaku? Ah, ya, kupikir lebih baik seperti itu, toh kuda yang kau pilih juga sudah tua dan tak akan bisa menyeimbangiku ketika berpergian nanti," cetusnya menghiraukan tatapantambah bingung dari Shinri. "Sini," Myungsoo menyodorkan tangannya pada Shinri, dan gadis itu menyambutnya dengan bingung.

HUP!

Shinri terkejut ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan tiba-tiba sudah mendarat di pangkuan Myungsoo di atas kuda. Wajahnya dan wajah pria itu begitu dekat, Shinri bisa mencium wangi tubuh pria itu, bahkan ia hanya bisa bersandar di dadanya. Dengan posisinya yang duduk miring seperti ini, hanya Myungsoo yang bisa menjadi sandarannya. Jantung Shinri sudah bertalu tak karuan dan mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya dari pernyataan bahwa Myungsoo sangat tampan setiap harinya. Black Prince seperti Myungsoo bisa membaca pikiran, dan itu amat sangat memalukan bila Myungsoo tahu kalau ia mengaguminya diam-diam.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Jang Shinri, karena itu kau terpesona denganku," gumam Myungsoo dengan suara rendah yang menggelitik perut Shinri saat mendengarnya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Kita akan pergi ke kastilmu, kau senang, eh?"

Shinri terkejut bukan main ketika Myungsoo berkata dengan tenang barusan. "A-apa? Ke rumahku?" mata Shinri berkilat senang dan terimakasih saat menatap Myungsoo. Namun mata pria itu menyipit.

"Tapi kau hanya mampir, Nona Jang Shinri. Kau tidak pulang, karena kau tawananku dan kau milikku," ujar Myungsoo yang tahu isi pikiran Shinri yang tak bisa ia kontrol itu. Wajah Shinri langsung berubah pias. "Aku hanya memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau milikku dan aku akan menjagamu, lalu kau akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja,"

Pikiran Shinri kembali melayang.

Bukankah.. itu terdengar seperti pernyataan lamaran?

Dan pipi Shinri bersemu ketika memikirkannya. Myungsoo terkekeh sejenak dan memacu kudanya segera setelah pintu gerbang kandang kuda terbuka lebar. Reflek Shinri mencengkeram jubah depan Myungsoo, takut keseimbangannya akan goyah. Myungsoo menghentikan kudanya dengan pelan lalu menatap Shinri.

"Ubah posisi dudukmu, kau terlihat sangat tidak nyaman," ujarnya datar. Shinri menelan ludahnya ketika pinggangnya diangkat Myungsoo, memberinya kesempatan untuk duduk sebagaimana jika ia menunggang kuda. Namun tetap saja, ia masih duduk di depan Myungsoo. Setelah posisi duduknya dianggap nyaman, tiba-tiba lengan Myungsoo memeluknya dari belakang sambil menggenggam tali kendali. Jantung Shinri kembali berpacu ketika sang kuda mulai berlari, punggungnya dan tubuh Myungsoo menempel sangat erat.

"Myungsoo!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat familier di telinga Shinri. Gadis itu mencoba menoleh, dan sudut matanya menangkap sosok putri Naeun dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah. "MYUNGSOO!"

Kuda yang mereka naiki berpacu semakin cepat, menghiraukan teriakan Naeun dari kejauhan. Shinri menunduk khawatir, sekembalinya ia nanti maka ia akan habis dicaci maki oleh Putri Son Naeun itu. Tapi apakah Putri Naeun tahu bahwa itu dirinya? Ah, sudah pasti, hanya ia yang diancam Naeun—sepengetahuannya. Perjalanan ke timur sangatlah jauh namun tidak akan memakan waktu berhari-hari bila mengendarai kuda.

Mereka berangkat di pagi hari dan Shinri menyadari mereka sudah melihat gerbang kastil putih di kejauhan ketika matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala. Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang kota dengan melambatkan laju lari kuda, berjalan santai seperti kebanyakan orang hingga sampai di gerbang kastil putih. Shinri hampir menitikkan air matanya ketika kastil putih—rumahnya yang ia lihat kembali seperti sebelum perang. Putih bersih dengan lapisan batu pualam putih yang mengilat.

Mereka masuk melalui penjaga dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama kastil. Myungsoo membiarkan Shinri turun terlebih dahulu disusul dirinya. Myungsoo membiarkan para penjaga melihat lambang keemasan yang tersemat di jubah hitamnya sehingga ia maupun Shinri diperbolehkan mausk ke dalam kastil.

Singkatnya, pertemuan Shinri dan keluarganya itu berlangsung seperti yang direncanakan Myungsoo. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Shinri mendapat Black Tatoo berkat pakaian Shinri yang terbuka di bagian leher, dan Myungsoo berusaha membangun relasi yang baik dengan penguasa Timur itu. Meski masih dengan berat hati, Shinri berkata pada ibunya yang masih bersikeras untuk membuat Shinri tinggal kembali di kastilnya, bahwa ia harus kembali bersama Myungsoo. Namun diatas semua itu, Shinri bersyukur bahwa semua anggota keluarganya baik-baik saja setelah perang. Mungkin ayahnya yang masih membutuhkan banyak perawatan karena lukanya cukup parah.

"Setidaknya kau bisa melepas rindu," Myungsoo bergumam sambil berkendara, tepat di telinga Shinri. Shinri hanya terdiam dan mengangguk, cukup gugup karena kedua lengan Myungsoo membelenggu erat pinggangnya.

"Terimakasih, omong-omong," balas Shinri tiba-tiba. "Aku tak menyangka kau punya sisi baik seperti ini,"

"Kau terbiasa berprasangka buruk tentangku, sih," balas Myungsoo lagi. Shinri diam-diam mengulas senyum.

Mereka berdua sampai kembali di kastil Myungsoo larut malam. Shinri tertidur dan Myungsoo membuat gadis itu bersandar ditubuhnya sepanjang perjalanan. Gadis itu bahkan masih tertidur ketika mereka sudah sampai di kandang kuda. Myungsoo tersenyum tipis saat ia sudah turun dari kuda, dengan sigap ia langsung menggendong Shinri kembali ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Shinri terbangun dengan tubuh yang agak pegal dan pakaian perginya yang belum diganti. Setelah melihat keluar jendela gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa matahari sudah sangat tinggi jadi ia pasti sudah melewatkan sarapan. Shinri mengangkat bahunya acuh, toh ia tak merasa lapar, ia pernah seminggu penuh tidak makan apa-apa. Ia terdiam dan berpikir sejenak bagaimana bisa ia ada di kamarnya tiba-tiba, lalu terkekeh pelan mengingat si Pangeran Myungsoo yang suka seenaknya. Shinri mendesah lalu membuka lemarinya, lalu tercengang dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

Gadis itu sangat ingat bahwa ia sedang membuat sebuah gaun dan ia belum menyelesaikan lapisan terluarnya. Bentuk gaun yang ia inginkan sudah jadi namun masih terlalu polos dengan warna cokelat muda dan hitam itu. Tapi mengapa gaun ini sekarang menjadi—siap pakai? Shinri tercengang melihat betapa cantiknya gaun itu. Siapa yang menyelesaikan ini semua?

Kreeet

"Naeun mengadakan pesta tiga hari lagi, jadi gaun itu harusnya sudah selesai," Shinri tersentak ketika mendengar suara Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Kau nampak lelah. Mau makan bersama?"

Shinri mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin makan. Ah, aku lupa harus mengucapkan selamat—" Shinri merasakan napasnya tercekat dan ketika ia mengedipkan matanya sekali ia sudah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Berani kau memberiku ucapan selamat atas pertunangan entah dengan siapa, kujamin kau tak akan melihat mentari esok hari," Myungsoo berdesis sinis sambil menatap Shinri tajam. Pria itu mengurung tubuh Shinri di bawahnya, membuat gadis polos itu terlalu kaget dengan posisinya yang tiba-tiba.

"M-mengapa?" tanya Shinri, tak berhasil membendung kebingungannya. Myungsoo mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shinri.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri, sayang,"

Wush

Shinri menerjapkan matanya lagi. Myungsoo sudah tak ada di ruangannya lagi. Shinri menghembuskan napas gugupnya, pandangannya mengedar lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. "Kenapa hidupku di sini... agak tidak jelas, ya?"

Dan... tibalah malam itu. Shinri berusaha untuk menampakkan dirinya di ballroom kastil—Naeun sudah berkali-kali mewantinya dengan penuh kedengkian—mungkin karena putri itu cemburu padanya? Entah kenapa Shinri tak bisa percaya bahwa seorang putri bisa cemburu padanya. Shinri berkali-kali menangkap Putri Naeun bersama dengan Myungsoo, dan berkali-kali ia harus secepatnya kabur karena ia pasti mengalihkan perhatian Myungsoo dari Naeun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—sebenarnya, hanya saja firasatnya berkata bahwa ia harus cepat menyingkir bila melihat kedua mahkluk itu bersama.

Segelas red wine ada di tangan kirinya, sedangkan Shinri sendiri belum berusaha untuk mencari teman dansa. Ia tak mengenal siapa-siapa disitu—dan ia tak ingin mengenal siapapun. Pemuda-pemuda yang datang kesana nampak angkuh dan menyebalkan, membuat Shinri jengah ditambah dengan gadis-gadis yang datang dan berbincang dengan suara tawa yang dibuat-buat dan keras. Ia berdiri agak di sudut tempat dessert dan beberapa camilan dijejer, dan sudah menghabiskan seporsi puding, cake, cocktail, dan ia berakhir dengan red wine yang sedang dia minum ini. Shinri tidak pernah makan sebanyak itu, namun entah kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri, mungkin karena rasa bosannya di pesta itu.

"Permisi," Shinri terkesiap ketika wangi maskulin menyerbak masuk ke penciumannya dan seseorang yang sedang mendekat padanya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjengit ketika ternyata berhadapan dengan seorang pria asing yang tinggi. Dan, tampan. Sangat tampan. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Shinri makin terkejut ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba. Entah keinginan darimana, ia sambut uluran tangan itu dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sudah meluncur di lantai dansa.

"Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?" Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh di pinggang Shinri, dan Shinri mau-tak mau menyentuh pundak pria itu sementara tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kanan pria itu. bola matanya bergerak menatap wajah pria asing di depannya ketika si pria mengajaknya bicara.

"Jang Shinri,"

"Aku Jinwoon, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Apa kau orang baru?" pria itu tersenyum hangat, membuat Shinri serasa dihipnotis seketika.

Shinri menelan ludahnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Dan mengapa kau menyendiri? Gadis secantik dirimu pasti sudah mendapat teman dansa dengan cepat," tatapan Jinwoon lurus kepadanya, membuat Shinri merasa agak gugup.

"Aku—" Shinri menggantung kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan suasana pesta seperti ini,"

Mata pria bernama Jinwoon itu sangat teduh, tatapan tajamnya yang terarah pada Shinri benar-benar membuat yang ditatap menjadi semakin gugup waktu kewaktu. "Benarkah? Kau tidak biasa dengan pesta? Kupikir kau selalu menjadi primadona di setiap pesta yang ada,"

Shinri tertawa pelan karena sanjungan Jinwoon yang dianggap terlalu berlebihan. "Aku jarang mengikuti pesta. Dan, banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dariku,"

"Aku tidak main-main, Nona. Menurutku kau gadis paling cantik di sini, dan untungnya aku bisa berdansa denganmu," Shinri tersipu terlebih ketika Jinwoon menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Yah, anggaplah engkau begitu," balas Shinri. Keduanya pun terdiam dan berdansa dengan pelan mengikuti alunan musik lembut yang terdengar ke seluruh ruangan ballroom.

"Kau memang misterius, Nona," gumam Jinwoon tiba-tiba, dan Shinri menoleh menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian Shinri ingin memekik tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar karena sesuatu yang lembut sudah mengunci bibirnya. Jinwoon menunduk dan menciumnya, dan Shinri melotot. Pikiran gadis itu langsung berputar dan tangannya bergerak untuk melepas Jinwoon dari tubuhnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kedua tangan kokoh Jinwoon memegang pinggang Shinri kuat seakan tak ingin Shinri terpisah darinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadisku, bangsat," Shinri bergidik ketika suara es itu terdengar dari punggung Jinwoon, dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega ketika kedua tangan Jinwoon lepas darinya. Shinri mundur perlahan dan akhirnya ia setengah berlari ke ujung ruangan.

Baiklah, ia tahu bahwa Myungsoo murka. Pria itu sudah berada di belakang Jinwoon dan sepertinya sudah siap meremukkan tulangnya. Shinri memandang Myungsoo dari kejauhan dengan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang menyerang gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Myungsoo mencengkeram kerah Jinwoon dan menyeretnya ke luar ruangan. Merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Shinri mengikuti kedua pria itu keluar kastil sementara ada suara melengking di belakangnya.

"KIM MYUNGSOO! Mau kemana kau?!" itu suara Naeun. Shinri berhenti dan putri itu langsung saja melewatinya dengan raut wajah marah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "INI HARUSNYA PESTA PERTUNANGAN KITA! BUKAN PESTA ULANG TAHUN PAMANMU! KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Akhirnya Shinri mengikuti Naeun masuk ke labirin taman dan tepat di tengah labirin, Shinri menemukan Jinwoon yang sudah dihajar habis-habisan dengan darah mengalir di ujung bibirnya. "Sekali lagi kau menyentuhkan kulitmu padanya, kau tak akan melihat mentari esok hari,"

"KIM MYUNGSOO! KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!" Naeun terengah dan menatap marah Myungsoo. "MAUMU APA HAH?!"

Myungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naeun dengan wajah dengan beberapa lebam, lalu menjawab dingin. "Sudah kubilang kita tak akan pernah bertunangan. Cukup jelas, Tuan Putri?"

"KIM—"

"Paksa saja terus. Aku lebih pintar darimu untuk menghancurkan semua rencanamu, Tuan Putri,"

"KAU JAHAT! ITU SEMUA KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU DENGAN TULUS, TAK PERNAHKAH KAU SADARI ITU?" pekik Naeun masih dengan marah. Shinri hanya mematung di belakang Naeun, entah apa Myungsoo melihatnya atau tidak.

"Tapi apakah aku pernah berkata aku mencintaimu juga? Tidakkan? Sudah kubilang aku mencintai gadis lain. Kau mau hidup dengan suami yang tak pernah menganggapmu?" sindir Myungsoo dingin. Kedua mata Naeun berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau jahat sekali..."

"Aku minta maaf jika menyakitimu, tapi segera kembali ke tempatmu berasal. Lupakan aku,"

Shinri melotot ketika Naeun tiba-tiba berbalik, agak kaget ketika mendapatinya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya lalu sedetik kemudian memandangnya dengan penuh kedengkian. "Aku tahu ia menolakku karena mu, Nona," Naeun berdesis marah sebelum pergi menjauh.

Sedetik kemudian Shinri kembali mematung ketika Myungsoo menatapnya tajam. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Myungsoo dan mencoba berkata. "S-setidaknya... obati lukamu dulu," Shinri langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kastil, berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya dan masih merasakan Myungsoo mengikutinya di belakang dengan tatapan menghujam punggungnya.

Shinri menarik kenop pintu, masuk tanpa menutup pintunya karena Myungsoo yang menutup sekaligus menguncinya. Bulu kuduk Shinri mulai berdiri sementara ia berjalan ke rak meja rias, mencari kapas, botol berisi alkohol dan salep untuk lebam. Myungsoo duduk di ranjangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bahkan ketika Shinri duduk di sampingnya dengan ragu dan membuka botol alkohol. Ia membersihkan luka Myungsoo dengan lembut dan cepat, dan pria itu masih diam.

"M-maaf,"

Shinri hampir menjatuhkan salep yang sedang berusaha ia oleskan ke setiap lebam di wajah Myungsoo ketika mata pria itu tiba-tiba meliriknya tajam. "Itu bukan salahmu," Shinri hampir tersentak ke belakang ketika mendengar kalimat dingin Myungsoo. "Tapi harusnya kau menyadari kalau kau milikku, Jang Shinri,"

Shinri tidak menjawab. Semacam gejolak perasaan senang membuncah di perutnya, dan dia bingung akan itu. Ia sudah selesai memberikan salep di luka Myungsoo, dan ketika ia menatap mata pria itu, Myungsoo ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

Brak!

"Setiap memandang wajah tanpa dosamu amarahku selalu tersulut," Shinri memekik tertahan ketika kedua tangannya di cengkeram Myungsoo dan sekarang punggungnya sudah membentur dinding. Myungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, yang Shinri rasa semakin tajam tiap detiknya, sehingga bisa merobek matanya sendiri. Wajah itu juga kurang dari satu inci dari wajahnya, membuat Shinri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Haruskan ia memekik—lagi? Haruskah ia menangis? Atau menjerit? "Dan malam ini kau benar-benar membuat amarahku sudah diluar batasnya," suara pria itu makin rendah dan bulu kuduk Shinri berdiri lagi.

"B-bukankah a-aku sudah m-minta m-maaf," jawab Shinri terbata, dan itu salah besar. Salah, salah besar.

"Maaf tidak akan merubah segalanya, Nona. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu sekarang, sudah siap?" Shinri menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Myungsoo hanya menyeringai dan langsung menyambar bibir Shinri yang bergetar dengan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, Shinri merasa getaran aneh itu. Getaran yang ia rasakan tiap kali Myungsoo mneyentuhnya. Myungsoo memagut bibir Shinri dengan pelan dan dalam, membuat Shinri—yang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan pria itu—merasa nyaman dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanan Shinri mulai berani melepaskan cengkeraman Myungsoo dan menyentuh rambut ditengkuk pria itu. dengan pelan, akhirnya ia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membalas pagutan memabukkan itu.

Myungsoo membuka sedikit matanya, menatap Shinri yang ikut terhanyut dalam ciumannya bahkan mulai ikut ambil andil. Ia menyeringai senang, lalu menangkup tengkuk Shinri dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Tangan kanannya melepaskan tangan kiri Shinri dan berganti memeluk pinggangnya mendekat, menghabiskan jarak antara mereka. Shinri meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di pundak Myungsoo, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan terhadapnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, seakan memberikan akses kepada lidah Myungsoo untuk menjelajah mulutnya lebih dalam. Dan memang itu yang terjadi. Myungsoo semakin liar dengan Shinri. Gadis itu hampir kehabisan napas menyeimbangi Myungsoo, tangankanannya mencengkeram rambut ditengkuk Myungsoo dan menariknya, seakan meminta sedikit ruang untuk mengambil napas. Alih-alih melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Shinri, Myungsoo berganti menelusuri leher Shinri yang terekspos karena baju pestanya. Tapi dia berhenti di lekukan leher Shinri yang putih mulus, menyadar bahwa gadis itu telah menyamarkan Black tatoo yang pernah ia berikan dengan bedak.

"Nona," panggil Myungsoo dengan suara berat. "Pantas saja si brengsek itu menggodamu. Kau menyamarkan ini, ya? Kurasa kau harus mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat,"

Shinri membuka matanya lalu membelalak.

Bugh

Myungsoo membanting tubuh gadis itu ke atas ranjang, lalu menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke bahu Shinri. "Hanya sekedar pengetahuan, kalau kau sudah memiliki tato ini, maka sebenarnya kaulah istri sahku. Jadi, kurasa kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang,"

Shinri menatap Myungsoo yang lalu membungkam Shinri lagi dengan ciumannya.

Mata Shinri masih terasa berat ketika ia mencoba untuk membukanya, karena menyadari sinar matahari telah masuk melalui celah matanya. Pupil matanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk, perlahan membawa Shinri kembali ke alam sadarnya. Shinri mendesah pelan ketika ia menyaari sedang tertidur di kasur yang super empuk, bantal besar dan selimut yang hangat. Oh tidak—ia merasa sesuatu yang kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merenyit, lalu membalik badannya dan astaga!

"Morning," suara berat dan serak sehabis bangun tidur itu menghipnotis Shinri. "Malam yang indah, bukan?"

Shinri hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Malam yang indah—ya, pria itu memang benar. Shinir mengingat dengan sangat jelas semalam ia dan Myungsoo mengukir malam paling indah di hidupnya. Matanya hanya menatap mata Myungsoo kalem. Akhirnya, Myungsoo yang berinisiatif untuk menarik tubuh Shinri ke dalam pelukannya yang lebih dekat lagi. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Shinri dengan posesif, memaksa kepala Shinri bersandar di dadanya yang telanjang.

"Maaf,"

Kening Shinri berkerut. "Maaf apa?"

"Aku menawanmu dahulu. Itu merupakan salah satu prosedurku untuk mengujimu," gumam Myungsoo lalu mengelus kepala Shinri sayang. Dan Shinri sekali lagi hanya berdiam diri. "Dan kau harus tahu satu hal,"

"Apa?" tanya Shinri lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Myungsoo dengan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Shinri hendak bernapas ketika Myungsoo menyatukan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Dengan senang hati Shinri menyambutnya, seakan berkata 'Aku juga mencintaimu,'

END

A/N : hai~! Reenepott imnida, pertama kali nih kirim ke sini. Maaf kalau ada typo, alur dan cerita gajelas (well, itu ciri khas saya#pletak) Trimakasih sudah mau baca ^^


End file.
